


Rewind: The French Mistake

by felixies



Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: You know who Sam ends up with in the alternate universe. What about Dean? What about you?





	Rewind: The French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick write, so don't mind the more script format.
> 
> Imagine: In the alternate universe, Dean married fake Castiel aka Misha.
> 
> I needed a name for doppleganger you, but you can always replace it with another name.

The three of you with help of Balthazar land in an alternate universe. The three of you, Sam, Dean, and yourself, get up from a cushiony mat on the floor. Behind you is a broken window with glass that turns out to be made out of sugar.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of shock and improvisation. It turns out that the three of you are stars of a show depicting your actual lives back in the alternate universe. The show stars the Sam and Dean, who are played by Jared and Jensen respectively. You are a recurring character who has an archangel inside you named Camael. You are played by Lizzy.

After hours of faking that you know people, interviews, and learning lines, the three of you were chauffeured to Dean's house. When you arrived, you three are in awe.

Sam: "You live here?"

Dean: "Apparently I have a lot of money."

You three walk into a beautifully decorated house. You: "This is unbelievable. So clean, organized. Not filled with -"

Sam: "Empty bottles of booze."

You walk over to a book on the table. "It's a wedding album." You grab it and sit down.

Sam looks at a photo of two hands holding the other with wedding rings on. "Yeah, totally married. Although this one looks a bit odd."

Dean: "Please tell me my wife is hot."

You look in shock while Sam and Dean are looking at all the art. "Well hot is a good description. Not so much the wife part."

Just then the door closes and the three of you turn toward the entranceway to Castiel.

Misha: "Hey baby, I got you flowers."

Sam: (In shock) "Cas?"

Misha: (Laughing half-heartedly) "Ahh yes because that never gets old Jared. Anyway, how was your day baby?"

Dean: (Looking to you, but you amusingly shake your head) "Me?" (Whispering to Sam) "Dude I married fake Cas."

Misha: (Putting the flowers down and walking over) "Actually it's Misha, you know just in case you didn't read the marriage license when you signed." (You put the wedding album back on the table and stand up. He gives you the biggest hug) "Well you're a breath of fresh air, Lizzy. Wonderful to see you as always."

You: (Amused by his warmth) "You're a ray of sunshine, Misha."

Misha: "At least you still remember my name? Did Jensen's drinks on set get spiked again? He's not acting like himself."

You: "Maybe a little, but it can't hide from how much he's so smitten with you after two years."

Misha: "He better me smitten with me if we're going to raise a child together."

Dean: "I'm sorry a what?"

Misha: (Putting a hand over your stomach) "Oh yeah, of course, Baby. That's if we get a child. We might get twins if your family history says anything." (Leans down next to your stomach) "Just you wait, my angels." (He rubs your stomach while you are stiff from shock) "Lizzy, I thought your stomach was bigger last week."

You: "Oh yeah? Well they may be getting some of my fat, so I may appear skinner now, but I'll soon plump up."

Misha: (Standing back up) "It's no worry. I'm just amazed you agreed to the pregnancy. I thought Rob would have a fit about it, but he's been so supportive. If we have twins, you can pick a name for one of them. I promise."

Sam: (Still shocked at all this development) "I'm sorry, Rob?"

Misha: (Phone ringing) "Speak of the devil. Hey Robbie. Lizzy's here to visit Jensen and I. Hand it over? Sure."

You: (Taking the phone, unsure of who the person on the other line is in your own world) "Hi Robbie."

Rob: "Sweetheart, I thought you were going to be home by 8 so we can do dinner and a movie." (You are in shock. Rob is Chuck. He never left.)

You: (Trying not to cry) "I'm sorry, Hun. It's just been a long day, and Jensen wanted to show me something back at his place. We all got to talking when Misha arrived."

Rob: "It's no worry, Sweetheart. Want me to drive over and pick you up?"

You: "Yeah I'd like that."

Rob: "Wonderful. See you in a few. Love you."

You: "Love you too." (You hung up and gave the phone back to Misha. Dean looks shocked and Sam is trying his best not to laugh) "Is everything okay?"

Misha: (Taking the phone out from your hand) "Oh yeah. Just a nice reminder that I can take his breath away. Listen, I'm about to head out for a charity event for Random Acts and Jensen can't come with me. Want to be my plus one?"

You: "I can't. Rob is picking me up in a few minutes."

Misha: "No matter." (Hugging you again) "Have a goodnight. Tell Robbie I said hi."

As soon as Misha leaves, you quickly whip back around. You: "Why did you freeze? What happened while I was on the phone?"

Dean: (Soft flicks his hand away at you as he gets a drink from the bar) "I don't want to talk about it."

Sam: "Oh I do. It's like this."

You: "Hi Robbie" (You walk away.)

Misha: (Walking up to Dean) "Now don't be your usual shy self and properly greet me." (Dean doesn't budge) "Tease." (Misha grabs Dean's jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. Dean is at first freaking out that he is basically kissing Castiel. However, the next few seconds he was starting to enjoy it. The moment Misha lets go of him, Dean is left stunned and speechless) "Funny."

Dean: "Funny?"

Misha: "For just a second I swore it felt like kissing you for the first time."

Dean: "Believe me, it did."

Misha: (Smiling and bumping his nose against Dean's nose) "Do I really make you feel all innocent still? That wasn't how you were last night."

Sam: "Okay, I should probably um go to another room."

Misha: "Relax. Besides, Gen talks how turned on you get when she pulls on your hair, so there is no such thing as innocence in this room." (Turns towards Dean) "Come on. Get ready for the dinner."

Dean: (Still shocked) "Dinner?"

Misha: (Huffing) "For Random Acts. The charity I help run? Honestly, where is your head today? Are you getting sick?"

Dean: "You know I may be coming down with something. I don't know if I can make it."

Misha: (Feeling his forehead) "You are feeling a bit hot, and your cheeks are getting red. It might be best to sit this one out. Hopefully I don't catch what you're getting tonight." (Grabbing his coat) "No matter. I'll see if Lizzy is good to go."

You: (In amused humor) "At least you finally got a kiss from Castiel. Albeit an alternate universe one. What's it going to be like when our Cas comes to see you."

Dean: "Whatever, baby momma. You're forgetting one thing."

Sam: (Hearing the door bell) "I'll get that. Misha might have forgotten his keys"

You: (Putting your hands on your hips) "And what's that, Mr. Collins?"

Dean: "You forgot you called someone over. Who is this Rob you said 'I love you' too? Kevin? Gabriel? Crowley?"

Rob: "Sweetheart." (He walks over to you and gives you the biggest kiss) "Missed me?"

Sam: "Chuck's here."

Rob: "Very funny, Jared. Bet you call Gen Ruby sometimes too." (Looking towards you) "I don't know why you're still on your feet. Let's get you out of here."

You: "But Jared and Jensen"

Rob: "Jared said the two of them are going to run lines together. Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be on set on time tomorrow. Have a goodnight guys." (Escorting you out)

Sam: "By Rob." (The door closes) "Okay, what the hell was all that? Cas is your husband."

Dean: "To fake me."

Sam: "'Lizzy' is pregnant for you and Cas. Plus, the added bonus that she's married to God."

Dean: "And you're married to Ruby? That's rich. Did we all just decided to inbreed?"


End file.
